1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for synchronizing data between a mobile terminal and a computer.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile communication system includes a mobile station (terminal), a base transceiver station (BTS), a base station controller (BSC), and a mobile switching center (MSC). Of them, the terminal is a mobile terminal such as a digital cellular network (DCN) and a personal communication service (PCS). The BTS converts a signal format between the mobile terminal and the BSC to be suitable for a radio link and a cable link. The BSC is a connection means between respective elements of the BTS and a cell operator, and performs operation and management of the BTS, management of services of hardware and software within the BTS, allocation and configuration of resources for call traffic, collection of data for operation of the BTS, and a monitoring function of other equipment related to operation and monitor of the BTS. The MSC manages the BSC and includes an access point for user traffic between a mobile communication network and a general phone network or between MSCs of a mobile communication system.
Generally, examples of the mobile terminal include a simple bar type, a flip type with a cover and a key pad of the bar type, and a folder type capable of folding a liquid crystal display (LCD) portion of the mobile terminal and a key pad portion thereof. Recently, a watch type mobile terminal has been developed.
Such a mobile terminal has been initially used for voice communication only but is being recently used for data communication. For example, the mobile terminal is used for location information services, e-mail confirmation services during movement using an Internet function that enables access Internet without computer, and electronic commercial transaction services such as stock service and advance purchase service of airline tickets or train tickets.
Recently, a mobile terminal having various functions has been developed. That is, the recently developed mobile terminal has functions such as listening function of AM or FM radio reception, or downloading and playback function of MP3 music from the Internet. A method for storing MP3 files in such a mobile terminal includes connecting the mobile terminal with a personal computer (PC) by a receptacle using a multimedia card and downloading the MP3 files from the Internet or PC.
The receptacle may include a cable for access to Internet or PC using a mobile terminal. One side of the receptacle is connected with data communication terminal typically located in a lower portion of the mobile terminal while its other side is connected with a printer port of the PC, so that MP3 music on the Internet or PC can be transmitted from the PC to a memory of the mobile terminal.
With both the spread of mobile terminals due to extension of radio services and development of new types of mobile terminals having various functions, users continue to purchase new mobile terminals.
It is known that the exchange period of such a mobile terminal is six months to two years.
The mobile terminal provides a list of phone numbers, a schedule management function, and personal information management function. The list of phone numbers can allow the user to store frequently used phone numbers in a memory of the mobile terminal. In case of a new mobile terminal, a larger quantity of telephone numbers, schedule management data, and personal information management data can be stored in the memory.
A method for inputting phone numbers and other information in an address list includes inputting them one by one using a key pad of the mobile terminal, or transmitting data stored in the PC to the mobile terminal using a receptacle after connecting the PC with the mobile terminal using a cable. Furthermore, data of the mobile terminal may be transmitted to the PC, so that data can be exchanged between the mobile terminal and the PC.
A related art method for exchanging data between a mobile terminal and a computer will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a related art method for exchanging data between a mobile terminal and a computer.
In this related art method for exchanging data between the mobile terminal and the computer, the data are exchanged between the mobile terminal and the computer using radio communication. This method is recently becoming the major concern. Referring to FIG. 1, a mobile terminal 1 provided with an infrared ray radio transceiver 3 faces a computer 2 provided with an infrared ray radio transceiver 4 at a constant range of about 30°˜60° within a constant distance of 1˜3 m. Then, data organized in the mobile terminal 1 are transmitted to the computer 2. Alternatively, data of the address list are organized in the computer 2 using an information management program and then transmitted to the mobile terminal 1. If the transmitting steps are completed, the mobile terminal 1 and the computer 2 respectively store the received data in their memory. Thus, exchange and synchronization of the data between the mobile terminal 1 and the computer 2 are completed. 4
FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating another related art method for exchanging data between the mobile terminal and the computer.
In this related art method, the data are exchanged between the mobile terminal and the computer using a receptacle.
In other words, the data of the mobile terminal are managed using a kind of cable. After a data terminal of the mobile terminal 1 is connected with a printer terminal of the computer 2 through a receptacle 5, the computer 2 organizes the data of the address list and the like using an information management program of the mobile terminal 1. The computer 2 then transmits the organized data to the mobile terminal 1. Alternatively, the mobile terminal 1 organizes the data and then transmits the organized data to the computer 2. If the respective transmitting steps are completed, the mobile terminal 1 and the computer 2 respectively store the received data in their memory. Thus, exchange and synchronization of the data between the mobile terminal 1 and the computer 2 are completed.
However, the aforementioned related art methods for exchanging a mobile terminal and a computer have several problems.
First, in case of radio communication, the computer and the mobile terminal should respectively be provided with appropriate transceivers.
Second, to synchronize the data between the mobile terminal and the computer, the receptacle which is a serial cable is used. Accordingly, it is impossible to synchronize the data under the environment having no serial cable. In addition, since no receptacle is included in a set of the mobile terminal, additional cost for the receptacle is required. Moreover, a drawback arises in that the receptacle is not almost used.
Finally, it is impossible to synchronize the data in case where the mobile terminal is far away from the computer.